


The Dinner

by bludraven



Series: Details in Immortality [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Reader shows up for the dinner party but things don’t exactly go as expected.





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For all you Viago stans (like myself) don’t worry about the Katherine pairing too much since I’ll probably make something up in later chapters so that there can be a little Viago/reader.

As you watched the vampires screech and cringe, trying their best to shield themselves with their forearms you simply darted your gaze from your bloody hand back to them and the only thing you could manage to utter was;

“What the fuck?”

SIX AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER

You had a penchant for the strange and unsettling, that was for certain. If it was unusual or creepy than it was almost a given that you’d be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Even though there was a voice in the back of your head telling you that the three men you’d met yesterday were trouble you couldn’t help but get all the more curious.

You’d woken up a little earlier than you usually did to meet the other neighbors as well. Most of them didn’t know much about the trio next door and the only ones who did told some story about how they had to call the cops on them once on account of some weird noises coming from the home. If that wasn’t enough to convince one to skip out on the invitation to dine with the men than they either had a death wish or were curious beyond their wits. It just so happened that one of those applied to you.

Later that day you went back to organizing your house. You’d managed to unbox about two thirds of your stuff. Deciding what went where and if a certain piece of furniture looked better in this corner or that entertained you enough to get your mind off the plans you had for later that evening. You kept a steady work flow and the place actually started to feel like a home. Just finishing setting the curtain rod in place you cautiously climbed down from the chair you had used to get high enough to install it and took a couple steps back to check if it looked level. As your eyes darted from one side to the other you nodded to yourself in agreement with the quality of your work. Stepping forward again you grabbed each end of the curtain to close it and only then notice a familiar light shining from the other side of the stone wall just outside.

You gasped dramatically as you recalled the dinner party and ran to your phone lying on the couch to see the screen announce it was already seven forty three.

“Shit!” You cursed to yourself as you dashed upstairs, pulling off your shirt as you did.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” You continued to mumble while getting to your bathroom and rushing though your shower.

Miraculously you managed to clean up in five minutes and were frantically digging through the sea of boxes strewn across your bedroom floor in search for some clothes. You considered how perhaps you should have started organizing your room first but the sheer adrenaline of the situation quickly wiped the thoughts out of your head.

Somehow you made it to the guys’ porch and knocked while catching your breath. It only took a minute or two before it swung open and Viago appeared with the biggest smile. Again your eyes were drawn to his uncannily pointed first premolars but quickly went back to his eyes and slightly smiled back.

“You came after all.” He stated and it was clear he obviously thought you would flake on them.

Guiltily you nodded and shrugged a bit.

“Yeah, sorry about the wait, I was fixing up the house and completely lost track of time.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He waved happily and the two of you awkwardly stood there for a second as he eyed you.

“So… can I come in?”

“Huh, oh, yes. Of course, of course.” Viago motioned towards the inside and you obliged.

Immediately after walking in you noticed that the place was like something straight out of a goth music video. You’d noticed they were a little out of the ordinary but being where they live brought out just how odd they truly were.

Viago led you to a dining room with a long table where three other people already sat at. They all stared as your host introduced you.

“And this is Katherine.” Viago stated with a tilt of his head.

“Nice to meet you.” An elderly woman said with a sweet grin. You found her presence sort of unexpected but were still as courtly as you could be.

“Likewise.” You smiled before another uncomfortable silence set in.

“Please, sit.” Vladislav was the first of them to catch onto the obvious next step.

“Thank you.” You nodded, though you were still surprised that the one who’d been so closed off last time was a bit more in tune with how to properly proceed in this situation.

You sat stiffly at the edge of the table as Viago took a seat next to Katherine before you exchanged uneasy looks between the four.

“So.” Deacon finally spoke up and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, glad to not have to sit in that weird quiet atmosphere for any longer.

“Would you like some basghetti?” The man asked with a smirk and bright eyes which made you cock a brow and double think the question to check if you had missed the part that made it so worthy of his expression, after brushing of the obvious pronunciation error.

“Uh, no, no thanks actually. I… I kind of had forgotten that I was coming over and ended up having dinner at home earlier.”

“Oh.” Deacon’s face immediately changed and your gazed switched around the others as if to ask if they were equally as disappointed.

They seemed a bit lost. Viago and Vladislav exchanged looks and neither seemed like they really knew how to go on from there.

“Do you drink?” Katherine came to the rescue and you were relieved.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” You nodded with a little smile.

“What’dya got?”

Katherine looked to Viago who looked to Vladislav who looked to Deacon before they all turned back to you and grinned.

“Let us check.”

After that they all got up and started scrambling out of the dining room and to the rest of the house. You heard feet scattering up and downstairs along with the distant sounds of doors being opened and other tinkering.

You sat there looking around before facing Katherine and smiling. Unfortunately it was your turn to make small talk.

“So, how do you know the guys?”

“Oh, I’m Viago’s girlfriend.”

Luckily you were both distracted before the lady could make out your shocked reaction by a voice coming from upstairs.

“Found one!” Deacon announced.

“Oh, good!” Viago giddily replied.

“Yes, now let’s go.” Vladislav added and soon they were all walking back into sight.

“We found something.” Came Viago’s singsong tone as he waltzed in, Deacon right behind him waving around a rectangular glass bottle and some cups.

Deacon placed the cup in front of you as you held it in place and he unscrewed the lid.

“What is it?” You asked a little warily.

“This?” Deacon raised the bottled a bit.

“This is the finest…” He brought it closer to his nose and gave it a sniff before raising his brows in reaction to the strong smell then looked over to his buddies for help.

“It’s uh… foreign… uh…” Viago started up.

“Vodka.”

“Whiskey.”

Vladislav and Deacon’s voices overlapped and they eyed each other before turning back to notice your confused face.

“It’s like a blend of both.” The taller of the two went on.

“Yes, very rare. Isn’t it Katherine?” Viago reassured and turned to his girlfriend.

“Very rare.” She agreed and nodded, slowly blinking.

You stared at them with a growing suspicion but, against your better judgement, shrugged and softly nodded as well.

“Alright, then.” You said in a way that made it quite clear that you hadn’t believed a word but were willing to give it a chance nonetheless.

A resound of pleased sighs echoed as Deacon poured a bit of the precarious drink in your glass and then did the same for the others.

You looked around to your hosts and at this point had pretty much muted your consciousness as you gave them a slick little tight lipped grin and raised your glass.

“To new friends.”

“To new friends!” The four repeated and as you downed the drink the rest sneakily threw it under the table for the rug to soak up.

You gnarled as you reeled back from what could have possibly been pure acetone or homemade moonshine, you were considering which was more likely, and slammed the cup back onto the table while letting out a low howl.

“Sure tastes like what you’d imagine a blend of vodka and whiskey would.”

Your hosts chuckled a bit and offered more. Since you hadn’t dropped dead as soon as the liquid touched your lips you decided it was fine to go another round, never mind if you might end up coughing up your liver the next morning.

The drink still looked just as vicious the second time around though after your head snapped forward again you were definitely a hundred percent more drunk than the first.

It didn’t take long until your words were slurring and and your vision was a tad bit blurry. You were much less worried about how this was nothing like any dinner party you’d ever been to and much more confident about asking your new neighbors about themselves and such.

“You know, I’ll be honest. I was shocked when Katherine told me you two were together but now that I got to know you two a little better I can see you really are a great couple.” You tongue slipped a couple times but you got your message across as you smiled widely at them.

Viago eyed Katherine and they smiled at one another and even in your daze you picked up on the intriguing feature that’d been on the back of your mind once again, the only difference was that this time around you were uninhabited enough to comment on it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why are your teeth, like… pointy?”

“Have another drink.” Deacon cut in and poured the last bit of what was in the bottle.

“Ok.” You agreed, easily distracted and smiled that goofy, tipsy smile you’d been shining for quite a while now.

“To Katherine and Viago.” You kept smiling to the couple and raised your glass.

The others just slightly raised their own glasses and Viago was visibly blushing. You giggled a bit at the man’s reaction and downed the last shot. When you reeled back again you smacked the cup back onto the table. Apparently you were too drunk to keep control over your full force and ended up shattering the glass, immediately causing shards to split the skin of your hand and allowing a stream of bright red blood to ooze out.

“Shit!” You jumped out of your seat and held onto your wrist with your good hand while watching the crimson liquid drip through your fingers.

Just as unexpectedly your hosts were suddenly floating straight at you, hissing and with bright yellow eyes glowing as they headed right at you, fangs long and glistening.

You instinctively raised your hands to cover your face while shaking your head and in doing so exposed your silver earrings.

The four instantly halted and flew back to the opposite side of the room. You opened your eyes again and tried to make sense of what had just happened.

As you watched the vampires screech and cringe, trying their best to shield themselves with their forearms you simply darted your gaze from your bloody hand back to them and the only thing you could manage to utter was;

“What the fuck?”


End file.
